Captured-A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction
by SilverStar54
Summary: Voyager is attacked by an alien culture, and the command team is captured and tortured for information and technology. A lot of pain, and some J/C. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Voyager, blah bleh.**

Chapter 1:

"Janeway to Engineering, status report." The ship tipped to the side, and Kathryn, because the was standing up (as usual) was flung into the railing.

"We've got some minor cracks, but they're growing fast. We need to either get out of here or dump the core!" Kathryn turned to Tom Paris, who was frantically trying to move the ship.

"Tom, do we have impulse?" He shook his head, brow furrowed.

"Maximum thrusters then. Get us out of here!" She ordered, sitting in her Captain's chair, brushing auburn hair from her eyes, tucking it back into her now lopsided bun. The ship began moving, but slowly. The ship shuddered one more time, then they felt it still. "Captain, they've locked a tractor beam onto us." Harry Kim said, and then a frantic beeping from his console distracted him.

"They're hailing us!" Kathryn straitened her uniform and sat up straighter.

"Onscreen." A tall man with very pale white skin and red hair with a buzz cut appeared on screen. He had green eyes and a large nose with a circular black tattoo on it.

"You are the starship Voyager?" Kathryn stood up and glared at him.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Why have you attacked this vessel?" He chuckled, and looked at something away from the screen.

"Where are the headquarters of the Federation?" Kathryn looked at Tuvok, but he was intensely focused on his console.

"The headquarters are far from here, in the Alpha Quadrant." The man on screen raised his eyebrows.

"So you represent the Federation is this quadrant?" Kathryn nodded slightly.

"Yes, I suppose we do." The visual transmission cut out, leaving only audio.

"Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded. You will be punished for the acts of the federation." Tuvok immediately raised his eyebrows, and Kathryn was taken aback.

"Why?" The alien sighed.

"The federation has terrorized many nations across both the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. Who is in charge of your vessel?" Both Kathryn and Chakotay took a step forward. Kathryn gave Chakotay a glare that clearly said 'Stay Out'.

"I am." Kathryn declared bravely. The alien laughed.

"Lower your shields. They are weak already, and if you fail to comply we will resume our attack. You will be destroyed." Kathryn knew he was right. She nodded at Tuvok.

"Do it." The second their shields were dropped, both Kathryn and Chakotay vanished. Tuvok raised the shields again, and ordered B'Elanna to begin repairs on the engines. They would go after the command team as soon as they could.

Meanwhile, the command team rematerialized in a small drab room with no windows or doors. There was a harsh white light on the ceiling. Some sort of intercom turned on, and a cackling laugh filled the room.

"Oh, I'll have fun with you prisoners. Wait wait wait, let me introduce myself. I am Grian, leader of the Titanium Republic. You are prisoners of war because of the damage inflicted on the Galaxy by you." Kathryn glanced around the room, looking for possible speakers.

"What do you want?" She demanded. The laugh again.

"We want technology. And for you to apologize for the things you did." Chakotay frowned, and tried to think of possible occasions in which they could have offended these people. Suddenly, before he could think of any, Kathryn vanished.

"Kathryn!" He called out, before realizing they had transported her somewhere. An hour passed before he heard anything.

Then it happened. First a loud groan. Then a scream. Her scream was loud and full of pain. What where they doing to her to make her scream like that? In his experience, she had never given any indication of weakness or pain. Until now. The screams continued, until they became softer, like she had no more energy.

A couple of hours later, she reappeared in the cell. She fell over, and made a strange sound in her throat when she hit the ground. Chakotay rushed over to her, gently cradling her in his arms.

"Kathryn? Kathryn, say something!" She had plasma burns covering her arms, and there was a lot of blood on her leg. She moaned, and fell asleep. A couple minutes later, a loaf of bread and two half full canteens of water appeared next to her. He gently lifted her head, and ordered her to drink, while feeding her small pieces of bread. At night, or at least what he assumed was night, he curled up next to her, as if to shelter her from the evil in which they were imprisoned.

 **Author's note: new chapter tomorrow! Make sure to follow and favorite this story and me!**


	2. Chapter 2

They were on a ship. Of that much Chakotay was sure. This was a week after Kathryn's first assault, and Grian had ignored them except for food. Now Kathryn disappeared again.

She reappeared in a large black room. The pale man, Grian was standing holding a suitcase. That was the suitcase full of his lovely torture tools. Kathryn was tied to a pole, still wearing her ripped Starfleet uniform.

"Hello, Kathryn. Will you tell us now how your ship works and where it is?" He demanded, and she bluntly shook her head. He raised his hand, and struck her across the face. She tasted blood, but that only angered her further. How dare he do this to her? Torture her, Kathryn Janeway, who had got a ship three fourths of the way across the Delta Quadrant. Then he took a plasma gun out of his case, and fired it at her. It burned her newly healed arms even more. She screamed out on pain, hoping desperately that Chakotay couldn't hear her. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh, and realized Grian had injected her with something. She felt like her leg was on fire. Screaming louder now, she blacked out completely.

When she woke up, someone was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Captain. Not so professional and powerful now, are we?" Seska. Seska was holding a knife. Oh, god.

"So Chakotay likes you best, eh? Well, I'll change that. I'll disfigure you completely, then see who Chakotay chooses." She waited a moment before plunging the knife into Kathryn's leg. Kathryn screamed out, sure that the knife had struck bone. Or at least a very important muscle. Seska pulled the knife out, and it was dripping with blood. Kathryn nearly fainted, and she did when Seska made a large cut on her forehead.

She woke to the hum of a transporter, and everything blurred before she reappeared in her cell.

Chakotay was leaning on the wall, not facing her. Kathryn was on the ground in a fetal position, arms wrapped around her knees. Soon she was surrounded by a large pool of blood. She didn't even have the strength to wipe the blood away from her eyes. Chakotay turned to look at her, and he almost screamed.

Oh, god. Why the heck was there so much blood! What was wrong with her leg? Her uniform was ripped in several places, and she was completely vulnerable. He placed her head in his lap and begged her not to leave him. "Please Kathryn, stay here. Don't die on me! I forbid you to die on me!" He was so angry.

At himself, for not being tortured. At Grian, for doing this. At- his thought was interrupted by another transporter. Seska. She appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Chakotay!" She cooed, and wrapped her arms around him seductively. He pushed her away, and then the ship trembled. She pressed a button on her wrist, and disappeared. "Kim to Chakotay. Can you hear me, Commander?" Harry's voice came through Chakotay's comm badge. "Get us out of here! Now! Transport us directly to sickbay!" They disappeared, and reappeared on the main bio-bed in sickbay. The doctor was ready, and he took in the sight of Janeway's broken body. "Get me a hypospray." He ordered Chakotay, and began healing their Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000005090 StartFragment:0000002466 EndFragment:0000005054

The injuries took a week to heal, even with the Doctor's help. Kathryn was able to leave sickbay and go back to her quarters soon after.

The emotional injures took much longer, of course. The realization that something might happen to her, that she might not get her crew back, or that she could hurt a person simply by being hurt was terrifying.

She stayed isolated for many days, similar to when Voyager was in the void.

Chakotay took command of the ship and the Doctor diagnosed her with post traumatic stress depression.

The days blurred together in a wave of painful thoughts. Sometimes she just stared into space and remembered the emotions she had seen in Chakotay's face. She couldn't afford to do that to a person.

In that time she experienced something she had only felt a couple times in her life. When Jason and her father had died. When she got the news that Mark had married someone else. Pain. True emotional pain. Sure, she had been injured, but never had her heart split open in so many ways. Hate against Seska and Grian. Love for her crew. And Chakotay… she wasn't sure what she felt for him. Torture can do that to a person.

After about a week, the Doctor had tried many therapy methods. His number one requirement, that she needed to socialize with the crew, she had failed to meet. But Kathryn was not sure that she was ready.

Her door had chimed. The Doctor had given everybody strict orders not to disturb her. She uneasily ordered the door to open. Chakotay was standing there, looking down. He smiled.

"It's good to see you, Kathryn." He said and without waiting for an invitation, stepped inside her cabin. She smiled too, putting aside her unease.

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay." Her eyes where wide and full of pain. Chakotay stepped forward and kissed her tenderly. She was surprised, but returned his kiss. She melted into his arms, and they stayed safe in each other's arms for a while.

 **The End**


End file.
